These engines and this alternator are used, for example, in emergency generating units of the state of the art for supplying electricity. These units have a single rotational-speed regulator for the two engines which controls two actuators for adjusting the position of a member controlling the injection of fuel into each engine.
The actuators are connected in series to the output of the regulator, so as to receive the same current in order to ensure a corresponding adjustment of position of the two fuel-injection control members, the purpose of this being to balance the static load distribution on the two engines, without any problem involving dynamics and without pumping.
However, since the actuators are not accurate by virtue of their design, the load distribution between the two engines is more or less arbitrary and the deviations observed are inadmissible.
Also known from the state of the art is another control device which comprises two speed regulators controlled by a load-compensating balance, so as to obtain an equality of the powers delivered by the engines.
However, this device requires an assembly of equipment which is relatively complex and bulky, thus reducing the reliability of this assembly and increasing its production cost.